The treadmill is equipment commonly used in the family and gym, and it is the simplest among fitness equipment in current families, which is the most selection of family fitness equipment. Instructions for the treadmill: A pivoted arm is installed at proper position on the arm-rest frame and then extend the pivoted arm to front downward, the other end installed at proper position of the running frame, a pulley affixing to the ground is installed at bottom of the running frame's front end, this pulley will help the user to apply force, and this unit is easy to contract and firmly support. At present, in general, the driving mode of existing treadmill's running belt: The brush motor drives the structure connected to the roller with the belt. This structure can meet the using requirements at some extent, but such scheme has the following defects at least: The design is unreasonable, brush slice of the brush motor is easy to wear and the noise is large, in addition, the inertia wheel shall also be set to reduce operation energy-consumption of the treadmill and improve the stability, so that the costs are high. In order to solve existing technical issues, long-term exploration has been conducted, and various solutions have been improved.
For example, Chinese patent literature published a kind of treadmill [Application No.: 201420026381.6], it includes a base, both ends of the base are respectively set with the beginning roller and tail roller, the running belt is installed to wind the beginning roller and tail roller, The end near the beginning roller on the base is set with two vertical supporting arms, an inverted U-shape support is installed on the supporting arm by sliding, the support is installed with two vertical uprights and one horizontal beam, the upright is installed on the supporting arm by sliding, a locking structure is installed between it and the supporting arm, the beam is equipped with a display screen, and the support is oppositely equipped with two handrails extended horizontally, the both handrails extend from the beginning roller to tail roller, and one handrail is equipped with a gauge for measuring the exerciser's blood pressure and heart rate, the gauge is connected to the display screen. This scheme can timely display the user's physical situation for making corresponding adjustment, and this equipment is widely used for physical fitness.
The scheme above can solve existing some technical issues at some extent, but this scheme has the following defects at least: The design is unreasonable, the scheme can't solve technical issues above, and the availability is poor.